batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 19
Synopsis "Red Rain" After Yo-Yo sacrificed his life to take out his own sister, Red Orchid, the other members of the Suicide Squad were caught in the blast, and now, Deadshot isn't sure that any of the others have survived. He unexpectedly receives help from Amanda Waller, who has made a rare trek into the field to save her own team. Fortunately, the others have survived, and Waller leads them down a garbage chute to the incinerator room of Red Orchid's building. Once they are safe from any dark and grumpy visitors, Deadshot angrily demands an explanation as to what could possibly have coaxed Waller out of her control room. Rather than respond, she warns him to stand down, lest she blow the nanobombs in their necks. Annoyed, Floyd dares her to do it, and obediently, she presses the button on her controller. Deadshot braces himself, but the beeping stops suddenly, and he realizes that Waller actually turned their bombs off. Hanging her head, Waller explains that she was once part of a secret government organization like theirs, and Regulus had taken one of her teammates. Her vendetta with him is personal. Kurt Lance, the man whom she had tasked them with getting back from Red Orchid and Regulus, was her friend, and she intends to get him back - with the Suicide Squad's help. Should they choose not to help, she intends to get Kurt first, and then hunt them down and kill them. For varying levels of bad reasons, the Suicide Squad agrees to help her, and she leads them down into the sewers. As they trudge through the sewage, Waller asks how Harley Quinn is doing, remarking that her encounter with the Joker couldn't have been easy. She adds that the Joker was right when he said that Harley was never the same as him. Turning on Waller, Harley wonders how Waller knew what the Joker had said at all. Waller lies, having watched Harley being tortured from her control room - and Harley suspects it, hearing voices in her head telling her so. Worriedly, Harley listens, and realizes that the voice she has been hearing is her suppressed personality - Dr. Harleen Quinzel. And Quinzel claims that Harley is her creation, not the Joker's. Suddenly, loud bangs from down the tunnel attracts the Squad's attention, and they rush after it. Meanwhile, in Mount Cook, New Zealand, a group of covert operatives finally discovers the frozen body of O.M.A.C. In the sewers, Harley and Deadshot arrive at the end of the tunnel to find that King Shark, Voltaic, and Waller are already unconscious ahead of them. Confused, they hear a voice from the sewage take responsibility. They turn to see a disgusting creature made up of sewage, who introduces himself as Trench, the leader of the Swamp Angels. Incredulously, Deadshot points out that he had heard from Black Spider that Trench was killed by Regulus. Trench points out that Black Spider was not so reliable, and demands that they state their business. Deadshot explains that they are looking for Regulus, and Harley offers him her card in service of showing that they are no heroes. Unwilling to help them, Trench takes Waller, admitting that she will win him favour with Regulus. He then attempt to drown the others in his sewage, but they are saved suddenly by Voltaic, who creates a force-field to protect them. Annoyed, Trench singles him out, but when he looks into the man's eyes, he is surprised to see that Voltaic is not alive, only moments before a deadly jolt of electricity is sent coursing through him. After making an escape and grabbing Waller back, Deadshot decides that he is done with the Squad, and encourages the others to come with him. Strangely, they are unwilling to simply leave her there - they had given their word. Unexpectedly, a new voice states that their word means something, even to scumbags like them. He introduces himself as the Unknown Soldier. He announces that they will all be leaving, with Waller. When Deadshot challenges him, he shoots Floyd through the chest, and declares himself the new leader of the Suicide Squad. Appearances "Red Rain" Individuals *Deadshot *King Shark *Harley Quinn *Amanda Waller *Voltaic *O.M.A.C. *Swamp Angels **Trench *Unknown Soldier Locations *Gotham City **Chinatown ***Red Orchid's Penthouse **Gotham Sewers *New Zealand **Mount Cook Items *Batsignal Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-19 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_19 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-19-red-rain/4000-396386/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 19